


My Best and Only Friend

by my_bad_writing



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, i know I’m so so bad at writing, orphanage buddies, this is my first fic so be nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_bad_writing/pseuds/my_bad_writing
Summary: Mary Sue Poots was used to the sounds of the orphanage. She was also used to when new people showed up. But the night the blind kid showed up, the sounds and sights became different.*on hiatus until sometime at the end of november*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic and I already know it’s bad and no one is going to read it. But if you did, thanks!!!! My tumblr is imsorrybutimconfused

Mary Sue Poots was used to the sounds of the orphanage. She was also used to when new people showed up. But the night the blind kid showed up, the sounds and sights became different.  
***  
Mary had heard the sirens and the nuns running up and down the stairs and realized that someone new was coming in. These things had woken her up and now she wouldn’t go back to sleep. So she hopped out of the bed to go greet the new orphan. While Mary was moving down the hallway, she noticed none of the nuns were going to stop her. They were all in one of the rooms or with the new kid. She took a quick look into the room to see what was going on and saw all the nuns in the room were crowded around Sister Maggie, who had her head in her hands. The nuns used to always tell her to stop being so nosy, so she left and moved upstairs.  
***  
The kid that was sitting on the bench had on a pair of dark glasses and he held a fold up cane. His books for school and reading had weird bumps on them instead of words. Mary decided to ask him about them later. The boy was sniffling and Mary assumed he was crying under those strange glasses. What were those for anyway? She went and sat down next to him. 

“Hi, I know it’s really hard to be new here, but I hope you’ll be ok.” She said

He turned his head toward her. Mary thought he had stopped crying a little bit. That was good. It was a start.

“My names... Skye by the way,” Mary said, hoping that he would believe her.

“That’s not your name,” he sniffed. 

“And how do you know that?!”

“You hesitated, so what’s your real name, Skye?”

“Mary Sue Poots, but only the nuns call me that, and it’s not even my real name.” Mary pouted. 

“What do your friends call you, then?” The boy was barely even crying now, and he was curious to see what her real name was. 

“I don’t have any friends, but if I did, I’d want them to call me Skye.”

“Ok then, I’ll call you Skye. My name’s Matt by the way.”

“What’s your last name?”

“Murdock”

“Whoa! Like the boxer? That’s so cool!” Mary- now Skye exclaimed.

She noticed that Matt had started crying again and she assumed that Jack Murdock, a local boxer, and probably his dad, had died tonight.

“Why do you have those glasses on and that stick?” Skye questioned, trying to change the subject.

“I’m blind” Matt answered.

Skye was only 6 but she was very smart for her age. But she still didn’t know somethings.

“What’s that?” She asked.

“It’s where I can’t see,” he answered.

“Oh.”

Just then, Sister Caroline helped Matt into his room with all his stuff, and she told Skye to go back to bed. It was no fair that Matt got his own room, while she had to share with Jane and Laura. Tomorrow she was gonna ask him about Sister Maggie and why he was blind, but tonight she was really tired and should probably get some sleep before tomorrow morning. The night was louder than usual and as soon as she fell asleep, the screaming started.   
***  
Skye barely got any sleep that night because of the constant screaming. By the time it stopped, it was morning. By the looks of it, no one else had gotten any sleep either. Even Laura, her roommate, had bags under her eyes and she was the deepest sleeper in the orphanage.

Sister Maggie looked the worst. Her eyes were puffy from crying and her hair was all tangled. Skye hoped she would have a better day tomorrow. 

Skye didn’t even see Matt around in the cafeteria. She looked hard for the boy with the glasses and the cane, but he was nowhere to be found. She wondered if Matt had been the one screaming, and then she wondered why.  
***  
Skye never saw Matt that day, but that was okay, because she had a horrible day. The usual bullies and mean girls were especially out to get her. They stole her food at lunch, made fun of her during playground time, and tripped her when she was walking to go to bed. 

That night was quieter. The screaming didn’t stop, but there was less of it. Skye definitely got more sleep than last night. The next morning, Matt was at breakfast. They talked, and he didn’t know Sister Maggie, which was confusing. Why had she been crying? Skye decided to let it go, though. Later that day, when she was walking around St.Agnes, showing Matt around, Sister Rosetta stopped them in the hallway.

“Mary,” Sister Rosetta said. “You don’t need to be mean to Matthew, he’s new and needs space, go find someone else to talk to.”

“But Sister, I was just showing Matty around, and making sure he knows where to go.”

“You need to stop always making excuses all the time, Mary Sue,” She tsked. But she walked away. The nuns knew her too well, and they knew they didn’t have time to argue with her.

“Sometimes I just want to be treated like normal,” Matt spoke up. “But people always think I need help with something or whatever, but I can do stuff just like they can, just differently.” 

“I get that,” Skye responded. “ I’ve been at this orphanage my whole life, except for being adopted a few times, but no one ever wants me. I don’t even know who my parents are, or why they’d put me here, in this dump.” She scrunched up her face and gestured around her.

“Oops, sorry! I forgot you were blind. I just made a face,” She said.

“I guessed,” Matt said. He had a small smile on his face. Skye guessed they could even be friends someday.   
***   
Matt and Skye had many adventures together. Taking on the usual bullies, exploring Hell’s Kitchen when they could escape the nuns, and talking to each other. 

One particular day, Charlie and his group of friends took away Matt’s cane. Skye still didn’t understand why he needed it, but he’d probably say it was because he can’t see. 

Charlie grabbed the cane out of Matt’s hands and pretended to drop it on the ground in front of him, so it made the sound. As Matt was feeling the ground in front of him, one of Charlie’s friends threw the cane to the other side of the playground, where another friend caught it. That friend was Ben, the biggest kid in the whole orphanage. He was a senior in high school and the quarterback of their football team. Ben had a history of beating up the kids at St.Agnes who weren’t part of his gang. Charlie was his right hand man. 

Matt somehow heard the snap of the cane hitting Ben’s hand. He turned his head in that direction and started running towards it. Charlie stuck out his foot and tripped Matt. Matt fell over and scraped his hands on the sidewalk where they were standing. 

“Matty Murdock, your daddy was a really bad boxer. He never even won a single fight! I’m sure you’re even worse, though, only because you saved that poor old man.” Charlie taunted.

Skye saw this happening and rushed in to intervene. She helped Matt up as Ben and Charlie cornered them against the wall. 

“You go for Charlie,” She whispered quietly, “I’ll get Ben.”

“Ok.”

Skye kicked out her legs at Ben’s kneecaps and knocked him over. She’d seen people do that in the fighting shows she watched on the small box Tv in the main room in the orphanage. Matt was doing good with Charlie, using some boxing moves his dad probably taught him. But Skye was too busy marveling at Matt’s work to realize Ben had gotten up. He walked over to Matt and punched him right in the face. 

The nuns weren’t watching like usual, but as soon as Matt let out a yelp, they rushed in. Sister Rebecca was looking at Matt’s now bleeding nose and fussing over it. While Sister Maggie, who has gotten over what ever happened the night Matt came in, was scolding the boys who had done this. ‘Sister Maggie could be very scary’ Skye thought as she picked up Matt’s cane to hand it back to him. 

Sister Rosetta was over by Matt, too. She saw Skye carrying Matt’s cane over to him and stormed over to Skye. 

“Mary Sue Poots, I have already told you to stop being mean to Matt. He is fragile and he needs space!” Sister Rosetta barked.

“But I wasn’t the one doing it, Sister, it was Ben and Charlie and their friends!” Skye pleaded. She was sick of people always going crazy around Matt, and she was sure Matt thought that too.

“Sister, please, I’m fine,” Skye heard Matt say to Sister Rebecca in that polite way of speaking he used when he was around grownups. She knew it was all an act, though. She could see the hurt in his eyes as he wiped the blood from his nose.  
***  
Two nights later, Skye figured out who was the one screaming. She couldn’t take it anymore. The night before, the screaming was horrible and it was only getting worse. Matt didn’t come out of his room that day. Skye understood what that was like and decided to leave him alone.

After the nuns went to bed, the screaming started for the night. The nuns were used to it now. Skye stunk out of bed and walked as quietly as she could towards the sounds. 

It was the loudest when she got to Matt’s room. He was rolling around in the small bed he was sleeping in. He was wide awake, but Matt never noticed her walk in.

Skye didn’t like this. She didn’t like all the screaming. And she didn’t like that Matt was the one doing it. Usually Matt knows when she was walking in a room or something, but right now he seemed different. She hoped he would get out of his room the next day, but she was unsure.  
***   
That morning, Matt was in the cafeteria. Skye sat down next to him. 

“Why were you in my room last night?” He asked her. 

“I needed to find out who was screaming at night,” she responded, “I didn’t think it would be you.” 

“You should go and play with kids your age. I don’t know why you hang out with me all the time.”

“I’m seven! That’s almost your age! But why don’t you want me to hang out with you anymore? I thought we were friends.” Skye asked with a frown.

“I don’t know, maybe I just need some space.” The eleven-year-old sneered as he walked away.  
***  
Skye never really saw Matt much after that. She’d sometimes go try and talk to him, but he’d always just walk away.

He started screaming during the day, and he never really came out of his room. Skye was starting to think that something was wrong with Matt.  
***   
A week later, Skye was wondering around St.Agnes, much to the sister’s dismay, and she saw Mother Sarah leading an old man into the orphanage. She quietly followed them around until Mother Sarah saw her and glared. Skye was scared of her, so she quickly ran off. She wondered why the old man was there.   
***  
Skye was looking for Matt the next day and realized something. There was no screaming that night. 

The old man took Matt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy Johnson was not happy when she was told to go to Hell’s Kitchen for the Inhumans Initiative. Ever since she ran away from St.Agnes, she never expected to go back. Even though she didn’t want to go, some good things came out of the dreaded trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya I’m so happy about how the first chapter went and I hope you like this one even better! Matt does come back to the orphanage after the end of the last chapter, it will be in the next chapter.

Daisy Johnson was not happy when she was told to go to Hell’s Kitchen for the Inhumans Initiative. Ever since she ran away from St.Agnes, she never expected to go back. Even though she didn’t want to go, some good things came out of the dreaded trip.  
***  
After Daisy and Mack got situated at the hotel, they took a walk to find out where things are, and to see if the inhuman they were tracking was hiding in plain sight. They walked by the church where the orphan of St.Anges went for Mass. Daisy pointed it out to Mack. Just then, a man with dark hair and red tinted glasses came walking out of the church with a cane tapping in front of him. Daisy recognized him instantly. Matt Murdock.  
***  
“Well if it isn’t Matty Murdock,” Daisy shouted to the man walking out of the church. 

“Mary Sue Poots,” He answered. “I’m surprised to see you here.” 

“Who’s this?” Mack asked, looking ready for a fight. 

“This, my friend, is Matt Murdock, a childhood friend from the orphanage.” She answered.

“Hi.”

“Hi, I’m Mack. I’m Daisy’s... work friend.” 

Matt looked skeptical. Daisy remembered the night when they first met, how Matt knew she was lying because she had hesitated. She guessed somethings didn’t change.

“Daisy?” Matt asked.

“Oh yeah, I found my parents and that’s what they were gonna name me.”

“Oh! That’s great! What are they like?” 

“They were nice, but it didn’t work out.”

“I’m sorry,” Matt replied,”But I see you’ve got a good job. What are you doing now? Are you putting your hacking skills to good use?”

“Yep, I’ve definitely found a good place to do my hacking, but it was not always this way.”

Suddenly, Mack’s phone rang. It was an alert from SHIELD, telling them that the inhuman they were tracking was found not far from the church. Matt’s phone rang also, but it had an automated voice saying, “FOGGY...FOGGY...FOGGY.” 

“Well, I guess I’ve got to go,” Matt said, “That’s my law parter calling.” 

“Same with us, except it’s not our law parter,” Daisy responded, excited that they found the inhuman. 

“Here, this has my phone number on it,” Matt called, pulling out a business card, “I hope you choose Nelson & Murdock for all your legal needs.”

“Thanks!”  
***

“How long have you been hacking?” Mack asks on the drive over to the abandoned warehouse.(why were there so many of those in Hell’s Kitchen??)

“Why do you care?” Daisy answered, not wanting to get into the story. “Maybe I’ll tell you later, when we have time.”

“I can’t believe your friend is a lawyer, that could seriously help us sometime.”

“Yeah, and what am I going to tell him? ‘Hey, I’m part of a organization that fell last year, could you help me and my teammates with our legal problems?’”

Mack snorted as they pulled up into the dark parking lot. Daisy put on her gauntlets and climbed out of the car. 

“Also, I forgot to tell you to keep an eye out for the Daredevil.” Mack whispered. 

“Who’s that?! Is he gonna mess up our mission?”

“No! He might even help us. The dude took down Wilson Fisk, a man that controlled most of the crime around the city. Now he takes down muggers and crime syndicates. Some people think he’s the real devil.”

“Okay, Mack, but now we have to start the mission.”  
***  
Daisy and Mack snuck into the warehouse, trying to keep quiet. Daisy was scanned for any potential inhumans while Mack was keeping an eye out for Daredevil. 

“Seriously, what is up with you and this Daredevil guy?” Daisy asked quietly. 

“He’s, like, famous! Also he might have powers or even be an inhuman,” Mack replied. 

“Wow. That would be good if he was an inhuman. We could probably recruit him.” 

“Yeah, I know.” 

A sound came from behind them. Both Daisy and Mack and jumped and turned around to find a stray cat walking across the road. 

“Something feels wrong,” She whispered.  
***  
Someone (or something) stepped out of the shadows. Daisy hoped it was the inhuman they’d been looking for, but unfortunately, it was only a scary looking man in a red costume with devil horns. She assumed this man was Daredevil.

“What are you doing in my city?” The Daredevil man asked. He voice sounded vaguely familiar, but Daisy couldn’t put her finger on it. She was sure Mack was fanboying behind her.

“Why should you care?” Daisy answered. It wasn’t his business to know about the inhuman they were tracking. 

“Um, Daredevil, we don’t have any business in your city. We’re just tracking something that led us to here.” Mack told him.

“Well at least answer this question for me. What are inhumans?”

How’d he know what they were doing? Daisy and Mack had made sure that no one could find out about the inhumans. This man was actually pretty creepy. 

“How do you know about them?” Mack questioned.

“I just want to help so you can get out of this city, if that’s what I have to do.” Daredevil answered softly. His voice was definitely familiar. 

“Also, what’s wrong with her?” Daredevil pointed at Daisy. She was scared now. This man didn’t know her. How does he know that she had abilities? 

“That’s none of your business. Let’s find this inhuman and get this over with.” She said, already ready to leave.

“Someone’s coming,” Daredevil whispered. How could he possibly know this stuff?!

“Where?” Asked Mack, who was actually enjoying this. 

“The way you two came in. Something is different about them, just like something was different about you.” Daredevil pointed to her. 

“That’s our inhuman. His name is Sam Charles. He may or may not have the ability to metals.” Daisy told her teammates. 

Sam Charles’s footsteps echoed across the warehouse. He was holding a small bag. 

“I won’t let you take me,” He told them. 

“We’re not gonna take you, Sam. We just want to see if you are an asset to the team we are creating. It’s full of people like you.” Mack said.

“Who says I need them, I could do anything with this power.”

Sam opened the small bag he was holding. It was full of nails. The man could control metal. Nails were usually a bad sign. 

“Get down!” The Daredevil yelled. In that moment, Daisy finally recognized that voice. She hadn’t heard it in years. She heard it for the first time since she left the orphanage this morning outside the church. It belonged to a certain blind kid that had screamed every night for a year. Matt Murdock.

“Matt?” She asked, moving out of the way of the nails flying around her.  
***  
Daisy knew Matt’s secret. It was only fair he knew hers. She stood up in the midst of the chaos.

“Skye what-“ Daredevil’s voice (no, Matt’s voice) was cut off by the use of her powers. The vibrations knocked everything to the floor including Sam, who was unconscious. 

“Put these cuffs on him, they will dampen his powers by the time the jet comes to pick us up,” She told Mack. “I’ll call Coulson.”

“Got it.” 

“My number’s on the card I gave you this morning, you can call or text me. I’ll respond if I don’t answer right away.” Matt said. Then he parkour’d out the window, which was kinda cool.  
***  
“I can’t believe you knew the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen when he was ten. All the cool stuff happens to you.” Mack told Daisy on the ride home. 

“He was strange as a kid. He screamed all night, every night the whole year, he disappeared with an old blind man after the screaming got really bad. Two years later, he showed up back at the orphanage, but he was different.”

“Hm,” Mack replied eloquently.  
***  
Back at the Nelson & Murdock law firm, Matt had just gotten a text from Skye (or Daisy, I guess). 

‘Hey, if you tell me about your powers, I’ll tell you about mine.’  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry the fighting and stuff was not very exciting. I’m really bad at writing that stuff. (or just writing in general) Sorry it’s so short.  
Next chapter will be on Sunday!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye was adopted right before Matt came back. But for her, all adoptions were temporary. She was with this family for two whole months, which is longer than most. The morning after she was dropped off, she found Matt Murdock sitting at their old table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! This chapter takes place 2 years after chapter 1. Since we don’t actually know how long Stick trained Matt I’m just gonna assume it was 2 years. The next chapter will take place before the defenders and during season 3 of AOS. Thanks for reading!

Skye was adopted right before Matt came back. But for her, all adoptions were temporary. She was with this family for two whole months, which is longer than most. The morning after she was dropped off, she found Matt Murdock sitting at their old table.  
***  
Just as she’d gotten used to the screaming, she’d gotten used to the silence. As soon as Skye saw Matt she wondered when he had got here. It couldn’t be last night, because it was filled with silence. Skye was excited, though, she was ready for a friend. She went and sat down at the table. 

“Where did you go?”She asked him. Skye was curious to know where that old man took him for two years. 

“I was adopted.” It sounded like he was lying, but Skye couldn’t really tell. Matt always knew when she was lying, though.

“What happened to the people that adopted you?” She asked, curious.

“They left.”

Wow. That sucked. Even her old families would have the decency to drop her off. And it was freezing outside.

“Can we be friends again?”

“No.”

Something was very wrong.  
***  
Matt had access to the computers in the computer room. Skye really wanted access, but the nuns were smart enough to not let her have it. She loved working on the computers, and she needed to kick Susie out of her school. Susie was so annoying. 

“Can I go to the computer room with you today?” Skye asked. 

“No,” Matt answered. That was all he ever said now. She’d just have to sneak in. 

“If you try to sneak in,” he said, “I will personally tell the nuns that you were hacking the computers.”

How’d he know all that? It was like he was a mind reader. 

She was still sneaking in though.  
***  
She watched as Matt went off into the computer room. She didn’t understand why he needed it, but she assumed it was because he was blind. Skye followed as quietly as she could. Matt finally opened the door into the room, and she saw the beautiful computers, each one ready to be hacked. 

Suddenly Matt turned around. Skye immediately hid herself, even though she didn’t need to. 

“Skye, I know you’re there,” he sighed, “and I give up, come do your hacking. Be quick, before the nuns see you.”

Skye happily stepped into the room. She picked the computer furthest away from the door. She didn’t know why she liked that one the most but that doesn’t really matter. 

“Why do you hate Susie so much?” Matt asked her. He already knew she was gonna hack Susie out of school, of course.

“She’s just sooo annoying and loud! I can hear her talking behind my back from a mile away.” Skye answered.

“I’m sure I can.” Matt gave himself a half-smile, it was the happiest she’d seen him since he came back. She didn’t understand the joke, but that was ok. At least Matt was happy. 

They both got finished with the computers at the same time, so they slipped out of the room and closed the door. Matt pulled out his key and locked it. Skye smiled, Susie will not be coming to school this year and there’s nothing she can do about it. 

And she and Matt were slowly becoming friends again.  
***  
Matt was still distant, but he would talk to her a little now. Sometimes they’d go to the computer room and have fun together. It was a slow start. 

Once, Skye saw him talking to himself. It was something he never used to do, before he left. 

“It’s a weakness,” he whispered, “Stick told you to cut ties with everyone. You should run away.”

What did he just say? Run away? He just got here! Skye quickly walked away, so Matt wouldn’t catch her. She couldn’t believe this. Who was Stick? Was he the old guy? She had so many questions and no answers. Skye didn’t want to talk to Matt about it because last time that happened, he didn’t talk to her for two years. 

What really happened in those two years? 

Skye was going to get answers, and she was gonna get them soon.  
***  
She headed to Sister Maggie’s room to find out why she was so strange the night Matt came in.  
***  
Sister Maggie was scary. She was one of the stricter nuns. She was strange around Matt, though. Not in the way others were around him, when they found out he was blind. Sister Maggie knew something, and Skye was gonna find out what it was.

As Skye opened the door to to the nun’s room, she immediately regretted her decision. 

“Mary Sue, why are you in my room when you are supposed to be in bed?” The sister asked.

“Um, sorry Sister, I just wanted to ask you about Matty.” The nun flinched at the name. 

“What about him?” Sister Maggie’s voice was stern but also a little shaky. Why did she act so strange at the mention of the blind boy?

“He’s been acted strange after he came back. I just wanna know what’s wrong with him.”

“And why ask me?”

“I feel like you know something about him. You act so strange when people talk about him and stuff. I saw you the night Matty came here, you were crying and I’ve always wanted to know why. That’s why I came to talk to you instead of someone else.”

Sister Maggie was very pale after this short talk. Skye suddenly didn’t want to know anything anymore.

“Alright, I think you’re a little too tired tonight. Let’s get you back to bed, Mary Sue,” the sister said, just as if nothing had happened. Skye realized other nuns were coming into the room.

“Come on, I’ll walk you to your room,” Sister Maggie ordered.

“Ok.”

“If you say anything about this to anyone else, I will give you laundry duty and diaper change for the rest of the year,” she hissed quietly.

“Yes, Sister.”

Sister Maggie had reached a new level of scary.  
***  
Skye and Sister Maggie worked together a lot now. Both were trying to find out why Matt was being different. They wouldn’t tell each other why, but it was okay.

Skye would sometimes find Matt talking to himself, just like he did before she went to Sister Maggie. He said strange things about a war or how the mind controls the body. 

Sister Maggie once saw him covering his ears with his hands in his room. There was a fire in the apartments near the orphanage. 

“He was talking to himself again, saying ‘tune it out’ over and over,” She told Skye. 

Somehow Matt knew all about this. As they were in the computer room, he brought it up.

“Why do you and Sister Maggie talk about me?”

“What! We do not!” Skye replied, trying to act like she wasn’t lying.

“You’re lying. You were saying something this morning after breakfast.”

Now that was creepy. He couldn’t of known that. When the girls were talking, Matt was outside talking to some younger kids on the playground. 

“I don’t think you should be on the computers with me anymore,” he told her. 

Then Matt stood up and left.  
***  
Who was the old man? And what has he done to Matt? Skye went to see Mother Catherine to find out. 

“Um, Mother Cathrine, I would like to talk about Matty,” Skye said, knocking on the door.

“Why, was he being mean? Some younger children said he was saying mean things to them. You know how boys can get sometimes.” 

Matt Murdock would never say anything mean to the younger kids on the playground. This problem was bigger than she thought. 

“Um, no, it’s just, who were the people that adopted him?” She asked. 

“Oh! It was a man that said he could help Matty. He was also blind and he said he had the exact same problem when he was a kid.”

“Ok! Thanks!” 

That wasn’t any help.  
***  
A week or so later, Skye found Matt punching a bully in the face. She remembered Ben and Charlie and how Matt was almost helpless against them. They bully ran away after he had punched them. It was very different than what had happened two years ago. 

She looked for answers about the strange man that took Matt for the rest of the year. Little did she know, Skye would find out when they were much older.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates on Sunday!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy Johnson had Matt Murdock’s number after their first meet up since St.Agnes. They talked on the phone or texted each other at least once a week, even through all the stuff that happened in their crazy lives. One week, though, she called Matt and he never answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This chapter is gonna be shorter than all of the other ones. I’m sorry about that, but the next chapter will probably be nice and long. I just needed Daisy to find out everything that happens in S2 of Daredevil so I can set up the defenders chapter.

Daisy Johnson had Matt Murdock’s number after their first meet up since St.Agnes. They talked on the phone or texted each other at least once a week, even through all the stuff that happened in their crazy lives. One week, though, she called Matt and he never answered.

***

Even with all the business with Ward and Hive, she relied on Matt’s small talk to keep her sane. But when he didn’t answer after a day, Daisy worried. Matt always answered the phone at least 24 hours after she calls. She hoped he hadn’t died or anything.

Two days later, Daisy gets a text from an unknown number. 

_’Hi, this is Foggy Nelson, Matt’s former associate. I just wanted you to know Matt is going through some hard things right now.’ _

Former associate? She remembered the first time Daisy and Matt had met as adults. Matt had gotten a call from someone named Foggy. He must’ve been the other half of Nelson & Murdock. But how did he get her phone number? What happened to Matt?

_‘Hi. What happened?’_ Daisy texted back. 

Just then, Coulson walked by. Daisy wasn’t supposed to have a phone, let alone be on one. He shot her a glance. She quickly pocketed the device and walked away.

***

Later that night, when she was safe in her room, Daisy took out her phone to read the new message.

_‘I don’t really know,’_ the text read,_ ‘he won’t open the door to his apartment, and the last time we spoke, it was a huge argument.’_

Daisy wanted to know why Matt was like this. She supposed she could go to New York for a day to see if he was okay. 

She would go and see if Coulson and the rest of her team would be okay if see borrowed a quinjet and a pilot.

***

They said yes, but she could only be there for a day. Also, May was the pilot. Hopefully she could stay out of Daisy’s business.

The ride there was quiet, with Daisy and May only talking at the end.

“So, why did you need to go to Hell’s Kitchen all of a sudden? I thought you hated that place,” May asked.

“To help a friend,” Daisy answered vaguely.

And that was it. They didn’t talk for the rest of the flight.

When the plane landed, they parked it on top of an old building that used to belong to S.H.I.E.L.D. They kept it hidden, and May and Daisy walked off. May left to go ‘see what’s new.’ Daisy knew that meant she was gonna leave her alone, so she headed off to Matt’s apartment.

***

She texted Foggy while she was walking.

_‘I’m in Hell’s Kitchen right now. Can you tell me where Matt’s apartment is?_’

Daisy got a reply, but not exactly the one she wanted. She guessed it was because Foggy needed to tell her what was going on.

_‘Meet me at this address first, then you can go see Matt.’_

She was okay with meeting Foggy, though, he seemed like a pretty nice guy.

***

“Hey. I’m Foggy. I just wanted to talk to you before you went to see Matt,” the man told Daisy.

“Hi,” Daisy answered, “it’s nice to meet you in person.”

“Same to you. I just want to say that the last time me and him talked, he was about to go fight some really bad people. And I haven’t seen him since that.”

“Okay. So you know about Daredevil?”

“Yes. But after the last fight he had Daredevil hasn’t been seen. The only way I know he’s alive is that he answered one of my call and said ‘go away’ and hung up.”

“Wow. I’ll keep all of that in mind when I go see him. Thanks for your help.”

“Thanks for going to see him. He lives between West 27th and West 63rd. Tell him I said hi, even though he won’t really care. ”

“I will.” Daisy told him. Then she headed off to Matt’s place.

***

Daisy knew that Matt would never answer the door, and she figured out that the building had roof access. The door was unlocked. It was probably a good way to get in inconspicuously while wearing the Daredevil costume. She stepped into the room, not knowing what she expected.

The place was a mess. Clothes were laying out in the middle of the room. Chip bags and wrappers were stashed in multiple places. The Daredevil suit was laying on the ground right next to the couch. Matt was sitting on the couch, looking very beat up in a pair of probably dirty sweatpants.

“What are you doing here? Don’t you have important business with S.H.I.E.L.D.?” Matt asked, as soon as she stepped foot into the apartment.

“I want to know what happened,” Daisy told him.

“No.”

“What a great answer, Matthew. I should write that down.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Why? It’s your name.”

“Matt’s my name. Only Elektra called me Matthew,” Matt said.

“And who is Elektra?” At least Daisy was getting somewhere now.

“Who _was_ Elektra.”

Oh. That made since now. Foggy didn’t say anything about anyone named Elektra. She’d text him about it later.

“Did you love her?” Daisy asked.

“Yes. She was trained by Stick, same as me.”

“Who is Stick?” 

“Remember when I left for two years at St.Agnes? The old man was Stick. He trained me to be Daredevil when I was eleven. The chemicals that took my sight gave me enhanced senses,” Matt sighed

***

Daisy had been trying to find out what had happened to Matt ever since he came back. She had always wondered why he got so distant afterward. She would’ve never guessed that he was trained to be a child soldier.

She’d hated that Stick dude since the beginning. Daisy was going to get S.H.I.E.L.D to-

“Don’t think about it,” Matt interrupted her thoughts, “no one will be able to find Stick. Not even your secret organization.”

“Ok, whatever. But you should get out of this apartment. I never knew Elektra, but I know that she wouldn’t want you to sit on the couch all day and get beat up all night. Take a break from Daredevil. Be Matt Murdock for a little bit. Do some lawyering or whatever you lawyers call it.”

“But if I stop being Daredevil, even for a little while, Karen and Foggy will try to keep me from being him,” Matt complained. 

“Maybe it’s for the better,” Daisy told him, “bye, Matt. I hope you consider my choices.”

“Don’t tell Foggy about Elektra.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Daisy walked out the door, and closed it behind her.

***

On the ride home she texted Foggy about everything that happened. He knew who Elektra was, but he didn’t know she died.

Foggy seemed like a nice guy. Daisy hoped they would keep in touch.

***

A week later, she received a text from Matt’s number. The first one she’d gotten since they had talked. It said one thing.

_‘Thanks’_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy Johnson is on the run from S.H.I.E.L.D when she sees the article. 
> 
> Mysterious earthquake centered in Hell’s Kitchen hits New York area. Could Quake be behind this?
> 
> Daisy couldn’t go to Hell’s Kitchen even if she wanted to. Given her personal connections there, it would be one of the first places her team would look for her. But at the time she read this article, she didn’t care about her identity, her only thought was Matt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I’m so sorry about not posting for 3 weeks but I’m getting back into it. The next chapter is going to be another flashback.

Daisy Johnson is on the run from S.H.I.E.L.D when she sees the article. 

_ Mysterious earthquake centered in Hell’s Kitchen hits New York area. Could Quake be behind this? _

Daisy couldn’t go to Hell’s Kitchen even if she wanted to. Given her personal connections there, it would be one of the first places her team would look for her. But at the time she read this article, she didn’t care about her identity, her only thought was _ Matt. _

***

Daisy kept up with the news after that. Every day, she would stop by coffee shops or gas stations to pick up a newspaper or magazine. Today, Daisy sat in a Starbucks , in a town she couldn’t bother to learn the name of. She passed the small section where they sold newspapers. Taking a quick look at the papers, she found a name that she didn’t think she would see for a long time. 

_ Daredevil _

She knew it was a matter of time before Daredevil came back, but she didn’t think it would be soo soon. She wondered what Foggy thought of this. Daisy quickly picked up the paper, making sure that she didn’t stare for too long. People would start to get suspicious. She took a good look at the title of the article and started to read it.

_ `Danny Rand, Luke Cage, Jessica Jones, and Daredevil spotted leaving Midland Circle Financial` _

_ By: Carla Simpson _

_ It was just a normal day for the workers and customers at Midland Circle when gunshots were heard in the main conference room. A receptionist (who wishes to remain anonymous) checked in Danny Rand (of Rand Enterprises) to speak with the CEOs of the relatively new company. Which is completely normal besides that fact that Danny Rand had been missing for 15 years up until recently. _

At that point, two strange looking men walked into the shop. Both wearing a suit and tie, they were far more well dressed than anyone there. They had to be from S.H.I.E.L.D. And that meant that they were here for Daisy. 

She had to leave before they noticed her, so Daisy pushed past the two men, hoping they would think she was rushing to get to work. They didn’t follow her, and she also got out with the paper.

***

The next time news was reported on the strange things going on in Hell’s Kitchen, it wasn’t about Daredevil, it was about Matt Murdock. 

Daisy almost passed by this article, as it didn’t mention her old friend or his alter ego by name. But once she read the title, she was sure that it was talking about Matt.

_ `Jones and Cage Escape Police Department and with their Blind Lawyer?` _

This article was from a copy of _ The Hero _, a gossip magazine that focused on the strange lives of the worlds heroes. She’d even had an article written about her, but she’d rather not think of it. The article talked about how Jones and Cage, both enhanced humans, were taken from a crime scene along with a blind man, who was, of course, Matthew Micheal Murdock. They were found unconscious in an abandoned building with two unidentified dead bodies. Within the hour that the heroes woke up at a Harlem precinct, they had broken out and “kidnapped” their lawyer. 

Daisy knew most of it was made up, and she knew that Matt had probably planned the escape. The article also said that the small band of heroes were seen again later that night on the subway. Jones had apparently stolen a cheap beer from a homeless man saying, “it had been a long week”, Daisy was sure it had been. 

Daisy hoped that everything worked out fine for the group, whom fans had started calling “The Defenders”, even though no one knew what they were defending. But she knew it was probably all of New York.

*** 

Daisy soon forgot about the whole thing, as she got caught up in her own life. After rejoining S.H.I.E.L.D and everything happening with AIDA, the ghost-like things, and Ghost Rider, she didn’t have the time to stop at a gas station to pick up information on Daredevil or Matt. But soon, things had calmed down, if only for a little bit. When that had happened she immediately took time to call Foggy. 

“Hello. This is Foggy Nelson’s office at Hogarth, Chao, and Benowitz. How may I help you?” An assistant answered.

“Hi. This is Daisy Johnson, I would like to speak on the phone with Mr.Nelson,” She told them.

“Oh, he isn’t in the office right now. If you must speak with him now, I could transfer you to his personal line.”

“Yes. I need to speak with him personally.”

“Ok I’m transferring the call right now.” 

The line went silent for a few seconds before a sad, exhausted Foggy spoke up.

“Come on Nancy, I told you not to give me any calls this week,” he murmured.

“Um-hi Foggy it’s me. Daisy. Remember the last time we spoke? Anyway, I just want to check in on Matt, I’ve been reading stuff in the news, but I’ve been busy. Is he alright?”

“I-um-I don’t know how to say this, but-uh-I’m sorry, Daisy. Matt’s dead.”

*** 

Daisy didn’t believe it at first. She immediately hung up on Foggy and went to research Jessica Jones. She found the number to the business that she ran. She called the number and prayed that Jones would answer. Jones didn’t answer. But at least someone did. 

“Alias Investigations. How can we help?” A voice said. 

“Hello. I would like to speak t

“And who are you?”

“Daisy Johnson. And I need to speak about Matt,” Daisy answered angrily. She really didn’t like this assistant guy. He didn’t seem like he worked there for very long. 

“Malcolm. Give me the phone.” A different voice said. There was a sound of the found being yanked away from the assistant. 

“What do you want?” Jones said to Daisy. 

“Is Matt really dead?” There was a long moment of silence before Jones spoke again. 

“Yes.”

***

She tried talking to Luke Cage, Danny Rand, and even Frank Castle, The Punisher. Every single one of them confirmed that he was dead, The Punisher didn’t even know that he died. She still didn’t believe it after she called Karen, his friend, or the nurse who took care of him after he got beat up too much. She heard the story a thousand times, the story about how Midland Circle Financial came crashing down onto him and Elektra (who wasn’t dead?). She still couldn’t believe it after a week, or after a month, when things were escalating at S.H.I.E.L.D. Matt had to be alive.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At fourteen years old, Skye had to leave St.Agnes. The Brody’s left her and now she didn’t know what to do. The nuns wouldn’t let her leave, but someone else was leaving that year, and she planned to go with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I’m almost finished! Thank you so much for reading! I won’t be posting next week bc of Halloween and bc I’m lazy

At fourteen years old, Skye  _ had _ to leave St.Agnes. The Brody’s left her and now she didn’t know what to do. The nuns wouldn’t let her leave, but someone else was leaving that year, and she planned to go with him.

***

“So, Matt, when do you plan to leave for college?’’ She asked, as nonchalantly as she could. 

“Three days. As soon as I turn eighteen,” Matt told her. Skye didn’t think he understood what she was asking. That was good.

“So, how are you going to get there?” 

“Are you trying to leave again? Because you know I can’t help you.”

“But  _ Matt _ , please!” Skye begged. She had to get out of this place. 

“No.”

***

Skye went to see Sister Maggie after that. Even after they’d given up on the search for who took Matt, they were still good friends. The nun didn’t believe in Skye’s plan to leave, but she understood why she wanted to. Maggie had told Skye that when she was supposed to become a nun, she had taken a few years off before truly realizing that she was meant to be one. 

“He said no,” Skye reported. 

“Of course he did! I asked him earlier how he was going to get to Columbia, and he told me that his latest girlfriend was taking him there. You have to find a better plan that doesn’t include a car ride with your best friend’s girlfriend!” Sister Maggie was harsh. Especially about Matt. She still acted strange when talking about him, but she was good at hiding whatever it was. 

“Maybe I’ll just run away by myself,” Skye mumbled, walking away. She didn’t notice Mother Cathrine slowly walking into the room. 

“What was that, Mary Sue? Are you planning on running away?” 

“Of course not, Mother Cathrine!” Skye had to get away. So she was going to do it tonight. 

***

That night, Skye packed her bags and grabbed everything she owned. Which wasn’t much. After all she’d been through there, she was a little sad to be leaving. Skye never had a chance to say goodbye to Matt or Sister Maggie. She hadn’t even gotten to punch Carl, one of Charlie’s old friends and now the latest bully, one last time. Even through this haze of sadness, she was ready to go. Skye had been here too long.

  
  


She slowly sneaked out of the orphanage. Skye was being as quiet as she could, which was really quiet. She wanted to be a spy when she grew up, so she always practiced sneaking around, making sure no one could see or hear her, except Matt, because he had hearing that was almost superhuman. Skye put all her effort in getting out, so she didn’t notice the tall-ish figure in the hallway. Then, the figure spoke.

“Skye, please don’t leave. At least wait until I’m gone.” It was Matt. Of course, with his amazing hearing, he probably heard that one board squeak as she forgot to step over it. 

“Well, it’s not like you would help me get out of here. You’re too caught up with that  _ Kate Bishop  _ girl,” Skye sneered. After a little bit of investigating, she had found Matt’s infamous girlfriend, the one that was driving him to college.

“Come on, you know I still talk to you. Besides she lives here at the orphanage, and she’s never stuck with a family more than two years. You’d like her.”

“Ew. No. I just want to  _ leave _ ! Please just let me go,” Skye begged. 

“If you really,  _ truly _ need to leave, then you’re not going to do it without my help.”

***

Now, at least she had a plan. But she has to put up with Matt, who was _ way _ too much of a goody-two-shoes. And, she had to meet Kate.

“No,” Skye said. She hated when he talked about her. 

“She’s run away from multiple families, and last year she left the orphanage for six months! She’ll be a great help.” 

“Why did she come back?”

“They found her. But we can do better this time. And if she’s not involved, I’m not helping you anymore.” That was harsh. How long had the two been dating again?

“Fine. But only because you’re forcing me to.”

***

After she met Kate, things got a whole lot easier. The two girls had connected instantly. The only bad thing about this, Skye had thought, is Matt’s ego got a lot bigger.

Kate and Skye were sitting on her bed in Skye’s room. They were discussing the plan to run away, which was going to be carried out that night. Matt walked in, and he was looking very distressed. 

“Mother Cathrine knows about your plan. And we can’t take you with us on our way to Columbia. Skye, we need to get you out now,” he whisper-yelled. He said he was going to the courtyard a few minutes ago. That was far from where Mother Cathrine would be right now. How did he know? 

Skye decided not to question it right now. She had bigger problems right now.

“Okay, but how?” Kate asked him. Matt tilted his head in a strange way, like he was listening or something.

“She’s coming here right now. We just need to go.” They started to head out, and it was almost like Matt forgot he was blind. He lead them, for once, as the group tried their hardest to avoid Mother Cathrine and smuggle a fourteen-year-old out of an orphanage. Even with Matt’s strange skills, Kate and Matt couldn't avoid Mother Cathrine. St.Agnes had a main hallway, and you had to travel through it to get out. 

“We need to distract her,” Kate told them. She quickly grabbed a crayon that one of the little kids were using. 

“You’re not gonna throw it, right?” Skye asked. 

“Just run.”

And that is what Skye did.

***

After she had gotten out, Skye was already missing Matt, Sister Maggie, and her newest friend, Kate. From what she heard, Kate had thrown the crayon with perfect precision; where it hit Mother Cathrine square in the head.

She had a phone, and she took it with her. Skye kept in touch with Matt and Kate, before Kate suddenly stopped calling or picking up, and Matt started dating this weird Greek girl and didn’t care about Skye anymore. Skye ran around for a few years, stealing a computer and other things. She perfected her hacking skills and suddenly found an organization. It was called the Rising Tide. 

And that’s when things really got strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added in Kate Bishop because I couldn’t help myself. I’m so sorry if I got things wrong because I don’t really know much about her. I also mentioned Elektra at the end, if you didn’t know.


End file.
